Destiny
by pnchaann
Summary: Lanjutan kisah cinta Son Hyunwoo dan Lee Minhyuk. Sequal of Beautiful. [Shownu/Minhyuk] of Monsta X. BxB;AU. [Showhyuk / Showmin] DLDR!RnR! Ayo dibaca jarang-jarang kan ada ff showhyuk di ffn:))


_**Destiny**_

 _Son Hyunwoo_

 _Lee Minhyuk_

 _ **Notes:**_

 _Sequel Beautiful_

 _Better read 'beautiful' first before read this sequel._

* * *

"Hyunwoo _hyung,_ " Ucap Minhyuk di kedai ramen. "Ada apa? Kok melamun?"

Sungguh, itu bagaikan petir di siang hari bagi Hyunwoo. Jantung nya berdetak kencang, memainkan melodi abstrak yang sunggu tak Ia sukai. Menyebabkan dirinya melamun lagi, memandang wajah Minhyuk dengan tatapan aneh yang, _sungguh Ia yakin,_ Minhyuk sudah menanggap nya sebagai orang aneh.

" _Hyung,_ _gwenchana?"_ Minhyuk memiringkan kepala nya. Ah, itu sungguh imut di mata Hyunwoo. " _Hyung_ , kenap-" belum sempat Minhyuk menyelesaikan, tiba-tiba saja Hyunwoo menjatuhkan ponsel nya dan ponsel Minhyuk secara bersamaan, menghasilkan bunyi yang lumayan keras namun berhasil membangunkan nya dari lamunan nya yang tak jelas.

"Ah Minhyuk- _ah mianhae._ Itu tadi tak sengaja." Tangan nya mengambil ponsel nya dan ponsel Minhyuk. Lalu mengembalikan nya kepada sang pemilik ponsel dan pula pemilik hati Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo menggaruk kulit kepala nya yang tidak gatal, dan menampakkan wajah malu nya yang sangat menyebalkan, menurutnya.

"Ah _hyung,_ percayalah kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan sekarang." Dilanjut tawa Minhyuk yang menimbulkan burat merah sepanjang garis tulang di pipi Hyunwoo. "Wajah mu memerah _Hyung!_ Sungguh itu membuat mu terlihat lebih lucu!." Dan tanpa merasa berdosa, Minhyuk tertawa lepas membuat wajah Hyunwoo makin memerah. Sumpah demi Dewa Zeus dia ingin seseorang membawanya ke tempat antah berantah lalu mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam di palung Mariana, berharap pada perjalanan nya dimakan hewan buas nan aneh di dalam sana dan memohon kepada Dewa Seluruh Alam untuk Minhyuk segera melupakannya sekarang juga. Seseorang tolong selamatkan Hyunwoo dari semua ini.

Semua jadi canggung karena Hyunwoo. 20 menit yang sungguh membosankan, pikir Minhyuk menurut Hyunwoo. Namun, untung nya ada sepasang kekasih baru, Changkyun dan Kihyun, mendatangi mereka berdua.

" _Hyung,_ aku datang bawa kabar bahagia!" Ucap Changkyun tiba-tiba kepada Minhyuk dan Hyunwoo. Spontan, Hyunwoo kaget dan memasang ekspresi menggemaskan miliknya.

"Hyunwoo _hyung,_ mengapa wajah mu seperti itu _eoh?_ Sungguh itu sangat menggemaskan!" ucap Kihyun sembari duduk di sebelah Hyunwoo.

"Ah _mwoya.."_ Hyunwoo tertunduk malu.

"Omong-omong, apa kabar bahagia nya?" Ucap Minhyuk sambil membetulkan posisi duduk nya. "Kalau kalian ingin memberitahu kabar kalian sudah resmi pacaran, satu kantor sudah mengetahui itu. Jadi tak usah kalian beritahu lagi." Ucap Minhyuk sambil menyantap ramen nya.

"Hah kalian tahu dari mana?" Ucap Kihyun kaget, di ikuti ekspresi Changkyun kaget, sedikit menyebalkan namun lucu juga.

"Kami sering mendengar suara kalian berdua di ruangan Kihyun!" Ucap Minhyuk sambil menggelengkan kepala. Hyunwoo tersedak minuman nya, karena itu sangat lah benar.

"Men-mendengar suara apa.." Kihyun gugup. Wajah Changkyun memerah.

" _Suara_ haram jadah kalian bodoh!" akhirnya Hyunwoo angkat bicara. Sungguh, Ia sangat terkesima melihat tawa sang pujaan yang indah. Sangat indah. Bahkan terlalu indah.

"Hyunwoo _hyung,_ jangan melamun terus!" ucap Minhyuk yang membangunkan nya dari lamunan akibat tawa nya itu.

* * *

"Hyunwoo _hyung,"_ Panggil Minhyuk yang tiba-tiba datang dengan mengendarai kursi kerja nya. "Pulang nanti bisa bantu aku?"

Hyunwoo tertegun. Jelas ia kaget. Tiba-tiba sang pujaan meminta bantuan nya.

" _mihyuk-ah sa-"_ menyadari perkataan melantur nya, Hyunwoo langsung menutup mulutnya. Dan menundukkan wajah nya dalam-dalam.

" _hyung, wae?"_ Minhyuk bingung dengan perilaku Hyunwoo beberapa saat yang lalu. "Mau mengatakan apa?" Minhyuk mengadahkan wajahnya ke arah Hyunwoo yang masih menunduk malu.

" _Aniyo._ Mau minta bantu apa?" Ucap Hyunwoo sedikit dingin – Untuk menutupi rasa malu nya.

"Nanti bisa diskusi untuk rapat akhir? Aku harus presentasi dan masih kurang mengerti. Saat aku tanya Chae _sajangnim,_ katanya tanya pada _Hyung._ Nanti aku traktir deh. _Jebal hyung..."_ Minhyuk menyatukan kedua tangan nya, dan membuat wajah lucu di depan Hyunwoo.

 _Gimana mau nolak..._

"Kalau ditraktir aku mau." Ucap Hyunwoo sok _cool_ sambil membalikan kursi kerja nya kearah layar komputer nya. Padahal otak nya tidak bekerja dengan baik, terlalu banyak hormon _dopamine_ pada otak nya sekarang.

" _Woah jinja?! Gomawo hyung!"_ Ucap Minhyuk senang dan memeluk leher Hyunwoo dari belakang.

 _Tak tahu kah dia apa yang baru saja Ia lakukan?!_

Seperti biasa, Hyunwoo tertegun, merasakan sentuhan Minhyuk pada bagian tubuh nya. Sungguh, tolong seseorang hentikan Hyunwoo sekarang.

* * *

" _Hyung,_ bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" ucap Minhyuk setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Sungguh tidak sabar manusia yang satu ini. Untung Hyunwoo cinta.

"Kemana?" ucap Hyunwoo sok _cool_ lagi.

"Terserah _hyung_ saja."

"Kedai ramen?"

"Ah jangan. Kita diskusi di _cafe_ biasa nya aku beli kopi saja."

"Tadi katanya terserah aku." Hyunwoo mulai gemas dengan orang satu ini. "Yasudah ayo."

Di perjalanan, mereka berdua sangat lah canggung. Hyunwoo ingin memulai percakapan, tapi Hyunwoo tidak cukup nyali untuk sekedar melihat ke wajah Minhyuk. Hanya diliriknya saja, jantung nya sudah berdetak lebih cepat dari orang normal biasanya. Wajah nya yang tenang terbelai angin malam yang menyejukkan, membuat dirinya terlihat lebih indah daripada biasanya. Bibir nya melukis senyum indah, entah kenapa itu yang membuat hati Hyunwoo semakin berdetak lebih kencang. Mata indah nya yang dibalut kontak lensa berwarna cokelat terang, membuat dirinya tampak makin indah. Rambut hijau nya yang indah dibelah dua, membuat wajahnya terlihat jelas di kedua mata Hyunwoo. Sungguh, Hyunwoo sangat berterima kasih pada Nyonya Lee dan Tuan Lee yang sudah membuat anak secantik dan seindah Minhyuk.

Saat tiba di _cafe_ yang di maksud, Minhyuk masuk duluan di ikuti Hyunwoo dibelakang nya. suasana _cafe_ yang tenang membuat Hyunwoo nyaman saat melangkahkan kaki ke tempat. Ruangan nya di dominasi dengan warna hitam dan cokelat, dengan lantai pualam cokelat yang sedikit mencolok dan beberapa tempat dengan lantai kayu berwarna cokelat terang; membuat _cafe_ ini terlihat _fancy_ dengan ide memakai lantai pualam sebagai dominan. Tidak seperti _cafe_ lain nya, ini terdengar sangat tenang. Tanpa musik, hanya suara percakapan beberapa orang dan suara kopi yang terdengar sepenjuru ruangan.

Kembali ke Minhyuk, Ia membawa Hyunwoo ke pintu kecil di sebelah kasir, pintu putih dengan tulisan _'dilarang masuk'. "_ Minhyuk- _ah,_ disitu tertulis 'dilarang masuk'." Ucap Hyunwoo sambil menunjuk tulisan di bagian tengah pintu.

"Tenang saja _hyung."_ Ucap Minhyuk sembari masuk ke ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu berbeda dengan yang sebelum nya. Ruangan ini di dominasi warna biru lembut dan putih, dengan beberapa lukisan yang juga hanya berwarna biru dan putih. Kursi-kursi nya berwarna putih, meja nya pun demikian. Lantai pualam putih di seluruh dasar ruangan membuat ruangan ini tidak hanya terlihat unik, namun juga elegan. Beberapa ornamen seperti pot bunga berwarna putih yang hanya diisi dengan batu-batu berwarna biru sebagai dominan, dan putih yang terlihat bersembunyi dibelakang beberapa batu biru.

"Ruangan ini milik ku, jadi kita diskusi disini saja." Ucap Minhyuk sambil duduk di kursi terbesar yang bisa Hyunwoo liat. "Ini ruang kerja ku," ucap Minhyuk menjelaskan.

" _Cafe_ ini milik mu?"

" _Ani._ Ini milik ayah ku." Minhyuk mulai mengeluarkan _laptop_ biru miliknya, beberapa map dan kotak pensil berwarna biru.

"Ruangan mu di dominasi biru, hingga _laptop,_ kotak pensil, dan tas mu itu biru. Se suka itu kah kau dengan warna itu?" ucap Hyunwoo.

"Hehe, menurutku biru itu warna paling indah Hyung." Ucap Minhyuk sambil menggaruk kepala nya dengan ujung pensil nya.

"Sekalian saja rambut mu itu di warnai biru." Ucap Hyunwoo – yang lagi-lagi sok _cool_ – sambil menyenderkan punggung nya kebelakang.

"Ide yang bagus." Ucap Minhyuk sambil menyiapkan segalanya. "jadi, bisa dimulai kan diskusi nya?"

Diskusi berjalan lancar, maksudnya, berjalan sangat lancar tanpa wajah bodoh Hyunwoo. Minhyuk menanyakan banyak hal pada Hyunwoo,mulai dari hal umum sampai yang mendetil. Mereka menghabiskan waktu cukup lama, sekitar 3 jam dilihat dari jam dan matahari yang sudah tenggelam di ufuk barat.

"Terimakasih _hyung_ untuk hari ini." Ucap Minhyuk sambil membungkukkan badan nya.

"Makasih juga kopi dan kue nya. Aku duluan." Ucap Hyunwoo sambil melambaikan tangan nya ke arah Minhyuk.

"Sampai ketemu besok _hyung!"_ Ucap Minhyuk sambil melambaikan tangan nya ke arah Hyunwoo yang tidak membalikkan tubuhnya lagi kepada nya.

Hyunwoo tidak ingin senyum bahagia nya terlihat oleh Minhyuk

* * *

Hyunwoo bisa melihat, bahwa Minhyuk sedang sedih hari ini.

Dia biasanya banyak bicara, cerewet, tertawa sangat kencang, _and it's annoy_ Hyunwoo _so much but he's beautiful what else can_ Hyunwoo _do._ Tapi sekarang dia hanya diam,entah datang dari mana, atau kerasukan hantu apa.

Sebagai _hyung_ dan pengagum rahasia yang baik, dia menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Tapi, dia malah menangis di bahu Hyunwoo. Menangis dalam diam di bahu tegap Hyunwoo. Spontan, tangan Hyunwoo memeluk kepala Minhyuk dan mengelus nya lembut, dan penuh kasih sayang.

" _Hyung,"_ Ia menjerit di bahu Hyunwoo, membuat mereka berdua menjadi sorotan satu kantor.

" _Shh_ Minhyuk- _ah,_ jangan kencang-kencang, dilihatin tau." Hyunwoo mengelus helaian rambut Minhyuk lagi. "Ceritakan pada ku apa yang terjadi."

" _HYUNG_ KARAKTER _ANIME_ FAVORIT KU MATI _."_ Ia menjerit semakin kencang di bahu Hyunwoo. Wajah Hyunwoo berubah, datar, sedatar-datar nya. Sungguh ingin Ia lempar manusia cantik ini ke Hiroshima sekarang juga. " _Hyung_ tau Sebastian Michaelis dari anime _Black Butler_ kan? DIA MATI DI _SERIES BOOK OF MURDER."_

"Ya, ini tempat kerja kau tahu? Kerja yang betul jangan nonton _anime._ Lagi pula, tonton dulu kelanjutan nya, jangan menangis duluan, kau jadi sorotan satu kantor kau tahu?" Hyunwoo balik ke tempat kerjanya. Makin menggemaskan dia lihat sang Pujaan yang menangis di bahu nya.

Setidaknya, Hyunwoo pernah memeluk Minhyuk biarpun dalam keadaan ter- _tidak jelas_ sekalipun.

* * *

" _Hyung,_ maafkan aku ya," Ucap Minhyuk kepada Hyunwoo pada jam makan siang di kedai ramen seperti biasa.

Hyunwoo menangkat alisnya, _"Wae?"_

"Ternyata Sebastian ga mati. Tapi aku sudah nangis duluan."

Hyunwoo terkekeh. "Kamu sih bodoh nangis duluan."

"Tapi kan dia favorit ku. Dia tampan dan hebat. Kau tau _Hyung?_ Dia bisa membunuh orang-"

"Dengan pisau dan garpu makan. Ayolah Minhyuk- _ah,_ aku sudah selesai menonton nya." Potong Hyunwoo.

"Oh iya." Dengan menggemaskan nya dia terkekeh akibat kebodohan nya sendiri.

" _Saranghae."_ Hyunwoo bodoh. Dia kehilangan kontrol.

Minhyuk mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "Ap-apa?"

"Hah memang nya aku ngomong apa?"

 _Hyunwoo bodoh._

"Apaansih. _Hyung_ yang ngomong kok nanya aku."

"Aku gak ngomong apa-apa,"

" _Hyung,_ kamu demam ya?" Minhyuk menyentuh dahi Hyunwoo. Spontan, tangan nya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Minhyuk. "Kenapa?" Tanya Minhyuk.

"Ah, tidak." SUNGGUH SESEORANG HENTIKAN HYUNWOO JADI BODOH.

"Jam makan siang sudah selesai _hyung._ Ayo balik."

 _He fucked up his day._

* * *

 _ **Hyunwoo:**_

 **Maaf yang tadi. Aku benar-benar hilang fokus.**

 _ **Minhyuk:**_

 **Iya gak apa-apa.**

 **Kamu kurang tidur ya hyung**

 _ **Hyunwoo:**_

 **Iya.**

 **Pokoknya maaf yah.**

 _ **Minhyuk:**_

 **Iya hyung.**

 **Tapi kamu lucu ya**

 _ **Hyunwoo:**_

 **Kenapa?**

 _ **Minhyuk:**_

 **Suka tiba-tiba melamun**

 **Terus ngomong nya suka ngelantur.**

 **Muka mu lucu loh hyung kalau kayak gitu**

 **Mau aku peluk rasanya**

 _ **Hyunwoo:**_

 **Aneh kamu.**

 _ **Minhyuk:**_

 **Rude.**

 _ **Hyunwoo:**_

 **Am i**

 _ **Minhyuk:**_

 **bodo ah**

 **bye.**

Dengan itu, malam Hyunwoo berubah menjadi sangat indah dibanding biasanya.

* * *

 **halo halo halo**

 **ini ya lanjutan nya untuk kalian yang nagihin.**

 **biarpun ga banyak, tapi aku kepikiran mulu. awal nya mau aku jadiin oneshot, tp aku jadiin two-shot aja deh. biar cepet di publish.**

 **makasih yah untuk review nya di beautiful, aku senang banyak yang suka showhyuk kayak aku. terhura :')**

 **dan untuk caratARMYmonbebe yang request showki, nanti yah ini udah di buat kok cerita nya:)**

 **makasih untuk review nya di ff aku yang beautiful. dan sampai bertemu lagi di chapter kedua.**

 **review nya jangan lupa yaaa!**

 **Bye~!**


End file.
